Ditital War: Pitch Black
by Trinity Dragon
Summary: Step One: Notice something you shouldn't. Step Two: Pay attention to it. Step Three: Entertain thoughts of it. Step Four: Do it. These are the steps to falling into darkness. I fell. And now I suffer. Step one was a proposition. I took it. I regret it too


**Disclaimer:** Sue: Latin for "ask." Do not ask me for anything, because you won't get anything simply for the reason that I have this little thing that says "I don't own Digimon."

I don't own Digimon. Ha! Now you can't get diddley from me!

* * *

**Pitch Black**

"Demon Pulse!"

The shock wave hit me hard and fast. I knew I'd lose to him, but the least I could do for the cause was try. He had already wiped out the strongest of our fighters, DrakeAngemon, and his servant destroyed his son, EmeraldGreymon.

"I'll die," I shouted. "But I'll take you with me! Terra Destroyer!" I hurled the dark sphere towards him, but he jumped over it.

"You are determined. I like that," he called back. "We could use you."

Sickening. "Over my dead body!" He fired his cannon, sending a smaller, more powerful version of my attack back to me. I rolled out of the way, swiping at him with my claws when I was within arms reach.

He was smallish, but fast; lithe, but strong. His armor sucked up the light, removing any vestige of it from the surrounding area. It was sleek and smooth, almost as if it was made of the Hell that spawned him.

He smiled at me when he saw the shallow scratch in his leg guards. "I am impressed if you can scrape my armor! But if you wish to die, I will gladly acquiesce. Demon Star!"

I jumped quickly back to my feet, readying myself for another volley of cannon fire. I brought out my shield just in time to block. He'd already hit me once, cracking my full-body suit. The attack subsided. "Black Tornado!"

He swatted me aside like a rag doll. "Give up." He looked me in the eye, sending chills down my spine. "I have a proposition." His calm unnerved me.

Any normal or sane Digimon would have long since run from a fight with me. Even his beasts would have run from me. They were powerful, four stages above the Mega level. My own training had progressed me to the point where I could hold out against the Enemy himself. For a while at least.

His bloody eyes were even-tempered and unmoving. He said again, "I have a proposition. I call a truce until you hear my proposal." He relaxed his stance, lowering his arms and straitening out to his full height.

"Mega Claw!" I dived at him, extending my glowing claws. Like lightning, he whipped out a sword from nowhere. The force of the impact sent me reeling out of control, slicing the metallic points off my arm guards.

He walked placidly up to my body and pressed his boot against my chest. "Now listen, or this will be the last sight you see in this life." I didn't move. "Good."

"What do you want with me, demon?" He kicked my side and punched through my armor. _I won't give in. I won't give in. I won't give in…_

"Simply put, I want you." He removed his foot from my side, leaving a gaping hole in a titanium-digichrome battle suit. "Clearly you have skill. I wish to put it to use in my ranks. You tried to ambush me, there are targets I wish to exterminate without such needless violence."

"Bull," I spat. "You're a demon, made solely for the destruction and tormenting of others." He knocked me flat again, causing me to throw up. "You won't fool me with your fake flattery."

"If you like, I can kill you now?"

"Do it, I dare you…" He didn't. "If I'm going to die, kill me now and save me your rambling." Again, he didn't. He picked me up and set me on my feet, partially repairing my armor as he did.

He grunted, started walking towards the palace gates and motioned for me to follow. "Go, if you like, but you will have missed the opportunity of your life." He glanced back at me, eyes changing from blood red to a soft gray.

I hesitated, knowing I shouldn't go, but wondering if there was a way I could use it against him. "What can you do?" I asked at length, looking over his wiry form. His armor barely had a blemish on it.

"Come," he told me. I obeyed. "I will teach you." His voice took on a new tone, showing acceptance of me and gratitude for my coming. "If you had not noticed, I am a Mind User, a Data User, and an Attacker. I can train you and modify your body to the perfect fighting machine."

Something inside me was telling me to turn around, but I was curious now about how he could train me. Certainly I could pull away, turn it back on him when I had the chance.

"I already know how well of a Mind User you are, and how powerful you have become. Your standing here is evidence to that. If you survived fighting me, then all I can do is applaud your skills."

Wow, what a compliment! Then Enemy, the strongest being the Digital World was admiring my skills! "Thank you," I said gratefully. "I train nearly five hours a day, physically. Mentally, I've been training nonstop for years."

"That _is_ impressive. I would have guessed much longer hours at the gym," he smiled, his teeth a stark contrast to his armor. "I can almost eliminate the need for you to train with a few implants to your muscular system."

_Implants?_ "You could do that," I asked eagerly. "What's the catch?" _There's always a catch,_ I told myself.

"No catch," he stated happily. "You'd have to live outside your body for a month or two, but you could always stay in mine with me until you are able to return to it." It was almost too good to be true. "Millenniumon can take care of all the implants and I will have a decent section of my mind left aside for you to occupy."

Now it was too good to be true. But how could I refuse? An offer to train me and turn my body into the most powerful Mega in the Digital World for nothing in return? Perfect! And a chance to be in the most powerful body to ever walk the Digital World!

"And this is for nothing?"

He nodded. "All you have to do is say yes and the implants and the mental training are yours for the taking." Incredible!

"I'll take it," I said enthusiastically. "The Sovereigns could never offer anything like this. Have you offered this to anyone else?"

"Not a soul." He stopped at the gates. "Shall we enter," he asked expectantly.

For the first time I realized that he had been using his Data Using powers to speed us along without Rift Program. What should have been a thirty-minute walk was cut down to five minutes while we were talking. I complimented him on it and he thanked me.

Soon, we were inside the palace complex. He ushered me in quickly and closed the colossal palace gate behind us. "So, this _is_ a yes? Or do want some time to think about it?" He was patient, something I would have never expected from him. "Maybe you would like a preview?" he suggested.

"A preview?" What an opportunity this was. I didn't even have to say yes and he would give me the chance to walk in _his_ body. "If you mean the out of body experience, yeah."

Again he smiled, putting both his hands on my shoulders. "This will feel slightly awkward, but that will pass." His eyes closed and his grip tightened a little. "Close your eyes and push from your mind everything in this room except for me."

I did. My better judgement was to run while I still could, but this was going to be better. Serving the most powerful Digimon in existence and having him personally train me? Forget better judgement.

_Open your eyes, Black._ I suddenly found myself looking at the lifeless body of a BlackWarGreymon, sprawled out on the marble floor and looking peaceful. _Would you like me to have Millenniumon install your implants?_

_Yes._ That was all I could say. I was still in shock, seeing myself on the ground, dead. He told me to press the intercom button on the far wall. I moved, gracefully and precisely in this new body.

Every step of the way, he would tell me something about himself. I asked him questions and he answered me. We were to the intercom when he took control of his body from me so he could speak.

He pressed the button. "Millenniumon, there is a BlackWarGreymon in need of muscular implants. His body is laying in the main courtyard." He was quick and to the point about it, like he had been watching me and planning this.

I asked about it. _Of course we have been watching you,_ he told me. _Your abilities make you the perfect candidate for the procedure. I would not have offered to anyone else what I offered to you._

The beast appeared moments later, collars around both his necks. He gently lifted the body and carried it through a set of double doors opposite the gate we entered through. We followed after him, completely dwarfed by his grotesque form.

I can't say I wasn't nervous. Who wouldn't be after watching their dead body being carried by something as hideous as Millenniumon? Or just watching their dead body period?

This was going to be ok, though. I could feel it. It wasn't like I had anything to be scared of. I was being taken care of, given an incredible opportunity to gain the power needed to wipe out my enemies, and walking in the most powerful body in the Digital World.

A twinge of doubt still lingered at the back of my mind. It was taken care of quickly though. _Do not worry, Black. I will provide for you a body in due time. All you must do is be patient._

_I'm not worried. Just anxious._

_You do not have to be anxious. In just one month's time, you will have what I promised you._ He didn't say anything for a small while. _There is something bothering you?_

_Yeah. I was wondering what your name is?_

_Name?_ I think I caught him off guard with that one. He recovered quickly and said in a pleasantly warm tone, _Just call me Black Diamond. I can only tell you that._

At least I had something to call him. Black Diamond… Level: Diamond Major. Of course he'd call himself that. It would only make sense. But that really wasn't what was bothering me. Just that one twinge of doubt was enough to keep me from fully committing.

_You must be honest with me, Black,_ he said. _You must not doubt me. I will promise you this: If you remove the doubt from your mind, I will speed up the process of making your new life._

Doubt: gone. I wasn't about to let this slip out of my hands. The Black Diamond laughed at my thoughts. He didn't know I was going to use my training against him. He would have killed me already.

_Later this evening, we well begin your training._

**Three months later…**

It was a late evening several months later. I had been given a temporary body that was similar in form to my original, but still lacked the same power. I had been told that I would be sparring against the Black Diamond's servants to improve my fighting skills.

He watched me intently as I stood before a fiery WarGreymon counterpart. He was an excellent fighter, but according to BD, he was nothing more then a drone. No mind of its own, just using tactical programs.

I have to say, though, that BD was a good teacher. Sometimes he got angry, but not enough to make the rumors of his wrath true. Would a demon have offered me this? Not a chance.

The drone moved. It was quick and didn't say anything. I blocked him with my guards and back-flipped over him, bringing my shield out and crushing him beneath me. The WarGreymon drone was lying under me, twitching. I brought my blade-like claws down and his head rolled away about ten feet.

"Very well done," BD told me.

He had his battle armor off at the moment, revealing a dark gray skin, surrounded by scarce, though adequate, shielding. He had no breastplate, but still had shoulder, arm, and leg guards. BD still presented his main cannon menacingly to anyone challenged him as well.

I wasn't about to challenge him. Of course I had done well; I was only facing a drone. It was time for something different. "Sir," I said, bowing to him respectfully. He motioned for me to get up and speak to him casually. That was an honor not many people shared.

"Sir," I said again, "I think it's time that I fight an opponent who actually has a mind. I wish to be put the purpose you gave me." I had been slaughtering these prisoners for long enough.

At first I had regretted the training regiment. But as time went on I had grown to believe that if they _didn't_ serve the Black Diamond, they deserved the death penalty. One so kind as the Black Diamond should be respected and hailed above everything. He shouldn't be warred against or subverted.

"When your implants are completely installed, I will put you to use." I smiled, knowing that Millenniumon had already finished and was just waiting for right moment to jump in.

And jump in he did. "I've finished with them," the two-headed beasty said. I had somehow grown attached to him and his projects, often participating in them when it brought about new strength.

His alternate, Apocalymon was not so easy to get attached too. He did his job well, destroying the enemy with a ruthless efficiency that one could only admire. But also didn't care much for anyone other then Master.

BD was clearly surprised that he had not been earlier. "Why was I just told about this now?" The anger in his voice was reason enough to back away a few feet. I did so, not wanting to get caught in the electrical discharge of Millenniumon's collars.

The collars activated, forcing him to the floor of the courtyard. Five seconds later, Millenniumon was on his feet again, groaning from the blast. He spoke, humbling himself and bowing as best he could.

"I only finished an hour ago, sir. You were busy training him—" he pointed to me "—so I did not think you would like to be bothered by this until you were done."

"Stand on your feet like a man!" He stood, strait as he could. BD, otherwise known as master, had to crane his head up at his servant to speak effectively. "When the news is as important as _this_, interrupt me!"

To me, it always seemed that Millenniumon was getting himself zapped. Most of the time, it could be easily figured why he was punished. But other times, it must have only been thoughts of defection that brought his pain. I couldn't hear those, so I figured he had formulated another plot to overthrow master.

I had seen his quarters. Sparsely anything compared to Apocalymon's chambers and mine. He had a large skylight and a view of the city, still under siege by the rebels. But he also had a miniature laboratory for pet projects, and a workbench for other things.

All in all, I thought the emptiness of our quarters were a supply issue. Even BD had very little in his chambers. Three suits of armor, a master control board, and a projector used for planning our next attack. And of course, a caged _female_ servant was provided for all of us.

At present though, Millenniumon had earned himself of quite a few zaps. This had happened before too. The last time he had been punished for a similar offense, it had been the Black Diamond's own "master project."

I'll never understand why he wanted a son. Especially when he had the three of us as servants. The project consisted of a machine that took genetic materials from him to make a clone. It was designed to send the materials to the Real World and combine them with a human.

The problem was that the machine had been stolen. We, including master, had no idea where it was hidden, except that it was hidden somewhere where we were not going to get to it.

I looked up. BD was staring at me. "I am glad I have thought in advance of an assignment for you, Black." I was grateful he wasn't angry with me. But why would he be angry? "Tonight, in fact now, you are going to transfer yourself to that body."

"May I ask what the assignment is, sir?"

"Capture DrakeAngemon."

**The next day…**

The city was below me, silent and pale because of war. It was once a city of fifty million lives, taken down to only about five million loyalists to BD. Drake was responsible for it entirely, using his power to destroy us like he was commanded by God.

According to BD, whom I believed wholeheartedly, there was no Creator. It was a myth like the Shadow Guardians. Nothing was of higher authority than the Black Diamond. But my target was approaching.

With the wings Millenniumon had installed, I was easily on par with Drake in terms of maneuverability. He called to me, "Hail! Comrade, where are you going?" We neared closer to each other. The triple moons of Anshar shown high above and glinted on his armor.

"Where are you going," he called again. He must have thought I was a friend. I could use it to my advantage.

"Are you Drake?" I shouted, trying to sound friendly.

"No. His son!" EmeraldGreymon? Impressive, but not who I was looking for. "Why? Do you need help? Are you a messenger?"

"Yes," I lied. "I was sent to find Drake. I have a private message for him from Azulongmon!" That would get me in post haste.

He flew past me, then circled back to inspect me. Thankfully, my implants were all internal, aside from my wings. That could easily be explained as a subspecies of my form, though.

"It figures he would send a BlackWarGreymon as a messenger," he grumbled. "Come. I'll take you to my father." A father and son working together was a novelty, even among them.

We flew for about an hour in silence. After that, he grew impatient and started making small talk. "Was this message supposed to be in letter form?"

"No. Letters can be stolen." This was going to be a long flight. Small talk with the enemy would get me killed if it wasn't part of the assignment. It was made clear to me before I left that I was to do everything in my power to capture him.

I was given a small device to attach somewhere on his body. It would last for only a few hours, but it would allow Drake to be controlled and brought to the palace for execution. I was looking forward to the fatal handshake.

DrakeAngemon was known well for his friendliness and openness. That's why he was chosen to keep the moral of their army up. Holidays were not uncommon with them, especially after a major victory like Ea, nearly twenty-three years ago.

"We're almost there," EmeraldGreymon said. Below us was the main camp, a city in its own right. I would have guessed more than a million troops were stationed here, preparing for another attack run on Anshar.

We landed near the center of it, and he told me to follow. I did, to a large earthen building with glowing windows. "Wait here while I get my father." I nodded, impatient to lead the fool to his death.

EmeraldGreymon stepped through the cloth covering that served as a door. I heard voices, one belonging to EmeraldGreymon and the other, a jubilant, warm voice. "Father, there is a messenger here for you from Azulongmon."

"Azulongmon? Well I haven't heard from him for quite a while. He's off in Valhalla driving out the last of the Enemy's forces isn't he?" I growled at his reference to master. "Send him in. He's come a long way, as well."

He told someone to bring a dinner tray into the room. Soon after, EmeraldGreymon came out and ushered me in to the building. "Father is waiting and has had some food prepared for you."

I gave him a quick, false thank you and entered to see the massive figure of DrakeAngemon. A glowing, draconic angel Digimon. His glow was the same shield that protected the four enemy Sovereigns.

He extended a glove-covered hand to me. I didn't accept, not wanting to use the device until I could get it buried into his scales. "Welcome," he tried again, this time embracing me tightly.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him, placing the hand with the device on a clear patch of scales on his neck. I smiled as he let go, hoping the device had worked. _Tell them to leave,_ I tried.

He turned immediately to the servant and his son. "I take it that this is meant to be a private message," he said. "Son, take Joshua here and go. I would think that it is meant for my ears only." It worked!

The others simply nodded and left. When they were out of the room, I started in on the instructions I was told to give. "In five minutes, you and I will leave for the palace in Anshar. From there, I will take you to my master's chambers where you will be executed by him."

Drake agreed, dumbfounded at his own willingness to die. "What did you do to me?"

"That is none of your concern." I took the tray of food and wolfed it down. "You were a fool to be so trusting. And you're a pathetic excuse for a leader." The five minutes passed swiftly and soon enough we were on our way.

"Why did you start serving him," Drake asked while we were flying. "I don't understand what could be so attractive about his ranks." I told him. "He's controlling you," Drake replied sadly. "You'll end up in the Pit because of him."

"Do not speak of master in that way."

Some time later, he asked about my past. "Don't try save me," I hissed angrily. "You can't begin to imagine what I was given. Power beyond measure and a position to match."

"Yet you're a slave. And you don't even know it." Pity was in his voice. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was going to enjoy watching BD slice him to ribbons.

"Some day," Drake said, still trying to be friendly, "someone is going to get through to you. And you're going find out exactly what your 'master' is all about." I growled and he stopped talking.

The palace was cleared when we landed, allowing room for when the device that controlled him shut itself down. The Black Diamond was waiting there, dressed in full battle armor and prepping his cannon for a fight.

Though Drake was a stage below Diamond Major, he was still a formidable challenger. BD could take him down, but it would be a challenge even for him. No one who went up against him had died, though. He always gave them a second chance.

_Fool._

"I am glad you could make it," master said gleefully. "You do not know how long I have wanted to meet you in battle." He drew his sword and inspected the blade. Millenniumon assured him that his blade was polished and sharp.

"I don't know why you have that blade polished, Bek." Master looked up fire-eyed at Drake. "That blade is stained so red that there isn't any use for polish." He glanced around for a way of escape.

"Draw you weapon."

The device had shut down by now, and thankfully Drake hadn't reacted. He unsheathed his duel weapons begrudgingly. His armor still gleamed in the moonlight, casting shadows in the dark corners of the palace. Drake raised his twin blades to the ready, once again glancing behind him.

"Do not worry. This is between you and I." Master also had his weapons primed. "A fair fight."

"Trinity Cutter!" Drake made a running leap for master, swiping with his blades in rapid succession. He followed up quickly, leaving BD no time to recover from his awkward posture. "Martyr's Revenge!"

Master had recovered enough and halted the onslaught with a well-placed Demon Star. Before Drake knew what had hit him, he was leaving his imprint in the palace walls. "Demon Pulse." The black waves hit his armor, but did nothing to deter him.

"Don't think you can take me down, Bek! A demon like you cannot defeat me." This only served to infuriate master even more. "I call on the Creator Himself to strengthen me and destroy you!"

Bek flinched. "Demon Star!" An immense sphere burst from master's cannon. Drake put a shield in front of him, holding against the cannon fire until it subsided. "You will not last!"

"Shield of Faith!" Drake returned with a storm of divine energy from his shield. "I may die, but you will with me! Lightning Barrage!" Small, globular bolts sprung from his shield.

Master caught each one and sent it back at Drake, who again blocked with his shield. "Dead Man's Mirror." A small buckler formed in master's hands. A double portion of Drake's globs bounced back at him, penetrating his defensive aura.

The angelic Digimon dived and rolled and grabbed his blades again. "Trinity Cutter!" One the ground, he sliced at masters unprotected ankles. He drew blood, shocking us all. He chased the attack with a second round of beatings.

Bek lowered his cannon at Drake with a glint of satisfaction. "Demon Star!" The explosion rocked the palace and forced everyone watching to take cover. When the dust cleared, Drake was nowhere to be seen and the Black Diamond had been blown back twenty feet.

Master grinned, inspecting the courtyard. "He is gone. We are going to win—"

"SHIELD OF FAITH!" The attack caught master with his guard down and his helmet off. The spearhead of light impacted, blinding me and doing what I imagine would be a lot worse to Bek.

"You will not survive, demon!" Drake landed in the crater that was created by master's last attack. "Trinity Cutter!" He threw one of his swords into the burning, smoke filled court. A scream of utter horror proceeded from the haze.

"Argh! Never throw your weapon to the enemy!" Master came out with an eye missing and his face ripped away from his skull. His head was a mass of bone and destroyed flesh. But he embraced it, using it to fuel his power. "The cards in my hands, Drake! Unholy Massacre!"

Drake's shield went up immediately, ready to take the impact.

"Do not be so foolish, Drake." Master back flipped over him, slashing with the Florentine swords he now held.

His enemy followed with the shield, unsuccessful in blocking the deadly blades. "Shield of Faith!" A tremendous burst of the same white light erupted from Drake's shield, blowing master to the sky before he landed.

Master landed again, fifteen feet away and on his feet. His front armor was gone and his cannon a wreck. He threw the short sword at Drake just as he turned. With his aura down and his breastplate missing also, the blade pierced his heart.

Blood began trickling down his chest, white scales turning to a deep crimson. Bek laughed at him. "Drake, you put up a challenge. But now you must die." And with his abnormal swiftness, master decapitated him.

The draconic head rolled, similar in fashion to the WarGreymon who I had killed the day before. Then it exploded in the distinct habit that makes our kind unique. The body followed, along with the armor and two swords. The only thing that remained was the shield.

"Black," master called to me. "Have that shield hung in my chambers while my wounds are tended to."

Wounds? Drake was the only person I knew of who could draw blood from the Black Diamond. I had witnessed it, but it just barely registered with me that the most major victory seen in that war had just occurred. All that had to be taken care of now was his son.

I left. That shield was a trophy beyond trophies. "Could we put it up in the main hall, sir? I take this as a sign that we will win the war and I would like the reminder constantly."

He glared at me for a long while, while Millenniumon dabbed at his wounds. "You are right. Put the shield in the throne room. I want it above my throne for easy access."

"Easy access, sir?"

"I will carry it into battle tomorrow." He grunted, feeling the sting the needle as his face was stitched back together. "We all go to war in the morning. A report came in just now saying that Drake's son was just on the rampage, but got himself injured in the process.

"Apocalymon, you are going to find the field hospital where he is staying and destroy it completely. Black, accompany him and make sure he is not ambushed." Bek swatted Millenniumon away when he inspected the missing eye.

"Sir," he said gruffly. "Be warned that without that eye, you are at a serious disadvantage. The Sovereigns most likely know that Drake is missing. They will be here by tomorrow and looking for you."

"Do not worry," BD replied calmly. "You are spending tomorrow rebuilding here. You will not have to fight." The beast placed a bandage and a patch of the empty eye socket. "I am hungry. Someone go and prepare the evening meal."

Two days later we celebrated again at EmeraldGreymon's demise. He proved an easy target for Apocalymon and myself to tag-team. And Bek, who no one had called Bek, was unusually cheery.

He had good reason as well. Only the four Sovereigns were left, then it would be all down hill. The city and the world would be ours for the taking. Bek had promised us each a plane of the Digital World and had promised me Muspelshiem, my birthplace.

And Bek had proved his original promise to be true. My speed had doubled, my strength had increased and my Mind Using abilities were almost as good as master's. And soon I would be sitting in the throne room of the Muspelshiemian palace. Nothing could keep me from my destiny...

* * *

"Close the gates! Shut them now!" I turned my attention from the servant under me. Someone was shouting. I recognized the voice: Apocalymon. "Close the gates! They've breached the city!" 

I didn't worry about dressing myself again. This was far more important then my pleasure. We had been fighting for six months after the defeat of DrakeAngemon. And in that time, the Sovereigns had employed tactics far beyond what we would have guessed. Our supply lines were gone and our troops were starving.

I burst out of my chambers. "Where is master!" I shouted. "Servant, fetch my armor and prepare to defend the palace!" In a matter of minutes, I had my battle armor with on me.

"It isn't any use!" Apocalymon shouted, exasperated. "Their entire army has entered the city already! I just escaped!"

"Damn you, prepare," master shouted from behind. "They will have to destroy this palace if they want it!" He was at the gates from which Apocalymon had entered, aiming his cannon.

The ensuing army could be seen clearly. A massive blot was careening toward us with little resistance. At its head, the four Sovereigns glowed. Bek turned to me. "I need your power," he said in an eerily calm tone.

"Demon Star." That was the last thing I saw before waking again.

**Approximately five hundred years later…**

I woke. I didn't know where I was. Until I heard a voice. _Black,_ it said. _I told you I wanted you._ Bek. _You are mine now. Completely and totally mine._

_No. We had a deal._

_You still have _your_ power. But you belong to me._

_Prove it,_ I shouted into the void. _You don't own me!_

_On the contrary. You signed the contract when you entered my body. And to prove it…_I couldn't breathe. I choked and gurgled and sputtered for breath, but nothing came to me. _You are mine. And you will be mine until I have no further use for you._

He finally let me breathe. _We had a deal,_ I said, still panting. _You said I would rule Muspelshiem! You told me—_

_Boohoo. If you cannot control yourself, I will control you. And I _will_ control you._ Again, I couldn't breathe. Why was he torturing me?

I screamed. Fire surrounded me and licked at my arms and legs, searing my flesh and bone. _You are mine,_ Bek said over my pained cries of mercy. _I have a job for you, servant._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Dedicated to Ins Dragonclaw, because he listened to me when I told him he needed to be more ruthless. Also dedicated to Pastor Larry Savage, who inspired this story with his sermon, "The Four Steps to Falling into the Pit."


End file.
